Among the contraceptive devices of the past has been the condom worn by the male over the penis to catch his sperm and prevent it from passing into the uterus of the female. Female contraceptive devices have included barriers such as a diaphragm or intrauterine ring which are inserted into the uterus or vagina to prevent passage of sperm. The present concern over diseases, such as AIDS, has focused attention on contraceptives, such as condoms, which prevent actual contact between the male and female genitalia during intercourse.
It is an object of this invention to provide a female condom device. It is another object of this invention to provide a device adapted to be worn by the female to prevent physical contact between the male and female genitalia during intercourse. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.